First kisses- A Selection story
by GlitterGems
Summary: /-I wonder if Luke would like it.- She thought to herself, her face lighting up slightly at the thought of that./ Welcome to the world of The Selection. Here is a small look into Marlee's life, and love, from when she was just thirteen. Spoiler alert: It's her first kiss ;) (I changed her last name)


**_A/N: Hey! This is my first fic, and honestly, not my best, but i think I just needed to get it out of my system. Just so ya know, the other day I finished 'The Selection' series and gawwwwd, I LOVED it, so expect lots more oneshots (and maybe some longer stories) to do with that xxx I am going to, for sure, write one longer story for The Selection books, yet I am not sure what it will be called, but plz check it out once it's posted. Sorry for any mistakes. Like I said, not my best work. Enjoy xx -Sophie_**

* * *

><p>"Do I <em>have <em>to mom?" The girl groaned, playing with the ends of her gorgeous blonde hair. Her mother sighed, brushing off her daughter's dress.

"This is a very big honour sweetie. Can you imagine, years from now, you can say you met the _prince_? Don't you think that will be fun to tell all of your friends?" The girl giggled, trying to hide her slight blush at the thought of meeting the teenage, let alone _handsome_, prince. No, she wasn't _thrilled_ about standing in a crowd of people, listening to a dull speech for ages, and not even being certain that she will be able to see any of the royal family from her height and position in the crowd.

Yet, the thought of meeting the prince, or at least, being able to see him in flesh and blood, not just on the weekly _Report_, made her feel a little bubbly inside.

"I guess." The girl turned around and looked into her mirror. "How do I look?" She murmured, staring intently at her reflection.

She was wearing her grandma's best dress from when she was a girl, passed down to her mother, and now to her. It was white, with thin straps, and it had red ribbon acting almost like a belt. At the edge of the ribbon, there was a small ribbon rose sewn on. At the bottom edge of the dress, there were some dark pink flower patterns. The dress ended below her knees, and her hair hung in soft waves around her face. She had some eyeliner on, some light eye shadow and a layer of lip gloss.

"You look gorgeous honey." Marlee made a face then laughed at her reflection, brushing out her dress.

_I wonder if Luke would like it._ She thought to herself, her face lighting up slightly at the thought of that. Luke was a boy who lived near her and they had been talking a lot recently... And he was really nice. And I mean, _really_ nice. But, it's not like he would see her in this dress anyway. Maybe she could describe it to him on Monday, or take a pict-

"Hello Mrs Woodwork..." Marlee spun around to see Luke Wilters staring at her from her bedroom doorway, his mouth parted in surprise. She suddenly became very self conscious and averted her gaze to her mother who wore a sweet smile.

"Lukas, so great to see you. Ten minutes early I see." Luke laughed, scratching his neck lightly- a nervous habit of his.

"Yeah, my family is excited. A very big deal." His eyes kept flickering to Marlee as he talked to her mother for a while. All the words seemed a blur to her. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart in her ears. Lukas Wilters was here. In her her _bedroom_. Where she had a picture of him and her from a couple of months back, standing up on her-

Marlee practically leaped to her bedside table, forcing the photo standing up proudly to be stuffed under her pillow. She turned back to Luke to find, to her dismay, that her mother had vacated the room, and Luke was left grinning at her.

"You should know, I am not shortsighted." Luke laughed as Marlee's cheeks reddened.

"Where did my mom go?"

"You _are_ a bad listener." She giggled, walking back to her mirror to do one last check on her appearance.

"You look gorgeous, you know," Marlee smiled, turning back to Luke.

"Ya think so?" Marlee struck a pose, causing Luke to laugh again.

"Ready to go darlin'?" Luke held out his arm and Marlee rolled her eyes, smiling. She walked up to Luke and took his arm.

"I am surprised you would love to stand in a crowd with me for at least an hour as I stare at the gorgeous prince Maxon." Luke pulled a face.

"Huh. Did not think of that one." He mumbled, causing Marlee's smile to travel to her eyes.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't so bad I guess." Marlee murmured, walking slowing along the sidewalk with Luke next her. "I mean, we <em>did<em> just get to see the royal family."

"Through the cracks of adult's bodies." Luke pointed out, causing the girl to shrug.

Ok, so, it wasn't a dream meeting. The prince didn't look into her eyes, gasp, then walk up to her and ask her to be his girlfriend or anything. Actually, he only looked at her once. But still, it beats only seeing him- and his family- on TV.

The actual purpose of the speech was dull, though, all she was really thinking about is how Luke kept whispering comments about how she was the best dressed thirteen year old there.

"Ok ok, but, the message was... good?" Luke chuckled, raising his right eyebrow at her.

"And was that message Miss Woodwork?"  
>".. Save the animals?" She guessed, which was met with a laugh on Luke's part.<p>

"Yeah, that's what I thought darlin'." Luke winked at her.

"Hey, at least Maxon looked cute." She shot at him, a smirk tugging on her lips. She was met with a deep frown from Luke.

Holding back a small laugh at the shear funniness of Luke's expression, Marlee kissed his cheek softly.

"Don't frown Luke. It makes you look too serious." Luke suddenly stopped walking. Marlee frowned softly and turned around to face him.  
>"You ok?" Luke was staring at the space next to Marlee, his hands fidgeting with the ends of his shirt.<p>

Marlee frowned a little more at the lack of response, getting a bit worried.

"Luke?" Suddenly, Luke cracked a smile and locked eyes with Marlee.

"Don't frown," He moved closer to Marlee. "It makes you look too serious."

And then he was kissing her.

It was soft, and delicate. Marlee pulled away after a long moment and simply stared at Luke, their faces inches from each other.

"I am sorry Marlee-"

"What for?" She smiled softly.

"I know you may not even like me, and that was my first kiss so I am not even experienced. If you don't want to ever see me again I understand." Luke gushed, his face heating up a bit. "I mean, I know that you-"

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"That was my first kiss too." Luke's eyes widened.

"And I didn't even ask you?! God, I am so sorry-"

"Luke?"

"Yeah Mar?"

She grinned.

"Best. First. Kiss. Ever." Luke grinned at her words, relief covering his face.

"Really?" She giggled and pecked his lips softly.

"Really."


End file.
